Question: How many different 7-digit positive integers exist? (Note that we don't allow "7-digit" integers that start with 0, such as 0123456; this is actually a 6-digit integer.)
Answer: There are 9 choices for the first digit (it can be 1-9) and 10 choices for each of the other 6 digits (they can be 0-9). So there are $9 \cdot 10^6 = \boxed{9,\!000,\!000}$ possible numbers.